


Fine By Me

by CamillaEmily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling, Drabble, Fuck You Marvel, M/M, Marriage, Movie Watching, Platonic Love, THE POST CREDIT SCENE WE GODDAMN DESERVED, attention: Bucky wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: A post-credit scene that could've been if only Marvel didn't hate us, respected Bucky Barnes, or wasn’t, oh yeah, homophobic (except in queer coding and baiting of course).





	Fine By Me

A yawn ripped from Bucky's mouth as he adjusted the thick glasses upon his nose, feeling the chill of the late afternoon that seeped in from the open windows of the apartment. The drapes that framed the large ajar windows billowed into the air before floating back down to sweep against the hardwood floor, spreading the sweet and chocolatey smell. As he ventured into the kitchen to check on the chocolate chip cookies he had baked especially for today, all he was met with was a grey t-shirt stretched across broad shoulders and muscled back with blonde hair brushing against his collar. 

 

Bucky's eyebrows fell together, "Steven." 

 

Steve jumped and turned, eyes wide in fright and lips smudged with chocolate. Bucky's frown deepened and he crossed his arms as Steve smiled sheepishly, slyly brushing his hands against his sweatpants, "Hey there, Buck."

 

Bucky sighed, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips as even with a few inches above him as Steve looked very small and guilty in front of him. He rolled the hair band from his wrist to tangle in his fingers so he could pull his hair half up and out his face. As he was bobbling it up he made his way over to Steve, bumping his hip into his, "These are for Sam and Nat, you can't take any."

 

Large hands palmed at Bucky's waist and his smile bloomed properly when Steve nuzzled into his shoulder, pecking the back of his neck, and mumbling into his skin, "But they smell so good." 

 

Bucky scooped up the cookies off the baking sheet with a spatula, given that they were still pretty warm, and placed them on a plate as Steve peppered kisses across his neck and jaw, fingers slipping under his own shirt Bucky was wearing to stroke at Bucky's hips, a revealing a peek of last night's hickeys. 

 

A pounding on the door made them both tense for a moment, Steve's grip becoming significantly tighter on his hips and a thousand situations flickered, expressed in the brief graveness of their expressions. The moment passed quickly as Sam's demanding voice shouted through their door and both their shoulders relaxed as they sighed half in fond exasperation and half in practised relief. Steve placed a last kiss on his cheekbone before moving away from him and unlocking the door, allowing Bucky to go place the cookies in the living room. 

 

Sam entered as Steve stood back, carrying an arm full of DVDs, a bright smile smeared across his face and he bumped Steve with his shoulder as a greeting before walking over their living room to place down his armful of self-proclaimed 'classic's. Natasha quickly followed behind, pale eyes light as they danced around the homely apartment before settling on Steve, her lips curling into a smile. Steve grinned back and brought his arms around her to hug her quickly yet firmly, nose pressed into ruffled platinum curls. 

 

"How you holding up, Rogers?" She drawled as they separated. 

 

"I'm great, Nat, thanks for askin'." Bucky remarked as he walked over to join them, hooking his chin over Steve's shoulder. Natasha rolled her eyes, smiling fondly, accepting Bucky's arms into a snug hug. 

 

“I feel like you are the only two people who enjoy marriage a little too much.” She commented lightly, and she could feel Bucky’s chest rumbling with laughter against hers.

 

They separated, Steve’s hand coming to the small of Bucky’s back and their gazes met with an adoring, fond smile, “We finally have what’s been 70 years in the making,” Steve said softly and leaned down to peck Bucky gently, “Excuse us for being happy.” 

 

“You’re excused,” Natasha smirked. Steve rolled his eyes. 

 

"I cannot fucking believe," Sam's voice announced as the three of them entered the living room. Small stacks of DVDs were piled across the coffee table along with Sam's feet, the man in question reclined back into the Rogers' couch, remote pointed at the opening frame of Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan, "You've never seen Wrath of Khan." 

 

"Sorry," The three others collapsed on the couch; Natasha in the middle of the couch, her legs folding over Sam's and plucked the cookie out of his hand; Steve and Bucky falling into a practised routine of Steve sitting first, legs wide, and Bucky dropping into his lap. Bucky turned to Sam as he continued, Steve pecking his shoulder absentmindedly when it levelled with his face, "We've been sorta busy." 

 

Sam shrugged, stealing his cookie back from Natasha, and spoke around the chocolate crumbs, "Fair." 

 

He pressed play.

 


End file.
